The Cricket
by Cokkii
Summary: Sometimes, when you’re about to make a big decision, there’s this little voice that pops up in your head. They call it your conscience.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cricket**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters, the city of Trenton, or the state of New Jersey. Sometimes I wish I did.**

Prologue 

Sometimes, when you're about to make a big decision, there's this little voice that pops up in your head. They call it your conscious. Sometimes two little figures pop onto your shoulders. The inner Angel and Devil. But sometimes, after years of ignoring your little voices, they just disappear. But are they really gone?

Chapter One 

Trenton was abnormally quite, crime wise, as of late. It might have had something to do with the snow. The wet stuff covered every flat surface. The city was having one hell of a time keeping up with the damage control. While the power wasn't out, streets had to be plowed, construction crew had to be deployed to fix landslides and telephone lines. RangeMan was lucky, they had all of their own privet lines and they didn't need to head out on the roads.

In fact, you could find the majority of the RangeMan employees in the large conference room, playing games, drinking coffee, and having an abnormally relaxing day. Their laugher and sounds of joy floated down the hallways and onto the floor of cubicles, into the control room, where the shift was about to change, and even further into Ranger's office.

The man in black was sitting behind his desk, reading a report. He only looked away from it when the lamp across the room began to flicker. He looked back to what he was doing and it began to flicker again. He ignored it. Time went by. He finished his report and was about to but it back in its file when the power went out. Unable to see what he was doing he waited for the power to return. When it didn't he sighed and made his way over to the door of his office, intending to check on the control room.

He tossed the file on his desk, skirted the corner, and worked passed the couch against the far wall. He didn't make it. Actually he tripped, landing on his knees. A snort filled the laugher, followed by hysterical laughter. He stiffened.

"Oh, relax. It's nothing. If they meant to kill you they would have done so." The voice was familiar. Sarcastic and logical.

The lights came back on. Ranger spun around, still on his knees, hand on his gun, to face the intruder. What he found was a young woman. Long hair back in a ponytail, blue jeans, white tank, hazel eyes, and a full smile. "Hey Rangeman. Miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Cricket 

**Last Time: **The lights came back on. Ranger spun around, still on his knees, hand on his gun, to face the intruder. What he found was a young woman. Long hair back in a ponytail, blue jeans, white tank, hazel eyes, and a full smile. "Hey Rangeman. Miss me?"

**Chapter Two**

They both remained still, she smiling, he tense and waiting. He soon ran out of patience. "Who the Hell are you?"

Her smiled widened. She slowly stood up and offered him a hand. He ignored it and stood up on his own. "How'd you get in here? Who let you in?"

He continued to the door. "If you're going out there to fire someone for letting me, you should know that none of them did. There's no one who would. And I couldn't have gotten in on my own. It's pointless to cause a scene."

He stopped in spit of himself. Normally he would have wiped his men into shape. Tell them made a mistake. Let them know what happens when they even make the mistake again. "Then how-"

"Jeeze, you're slow. If they didn't do it then who is left?" Silence. She sighed. "The only other person in the building." Again no response. "You."

"Impossible. I didn't let you in." He put his hand back on the door knob and turned. It didn't work.

"It's locked. And yes, you did." She walked over to him and pulled his hand off the knob. He tugged his hand, wanting it out of her grasp but it didn't work. With every second more into the interaction between the two he became more panicked. She noticed.

"Relax Rangeman. I'm not gunna hurt you." She scoffed, "I'm pretty sure I can't hurt myself."

He pulled out his cell, ignoring her rant. Again she reached over and pulled the phone out of his hand. "How do you-"

"I'm not doing anything. I don't exist."

There was a knock on the door. Ranger took his eyes off of her for a second to look at the door and when he looked back she was gone. "Enter," he said, voice shaky.


	3. Chapter 3

The Cricket 

**Last Time:** There was a knock on the door. Ranger took his eyes off of her for a second to look at the door and when he looked back she was gone. "Enter," he said, voice shaky.

Chapter Three 

It was Lester. "Hey boss man. Came to make sure you survived the blackout." He noticed the look of confusion on Ranger's face. "You cool?"

Ranger nodded. "Just thinking."

Lester looked skeptical. "Right. Well, it's my shift, call if you have any breakthroughs."

Ranger nodded.

Lester had almost closed the door when he called out. "Actually Lester, I'm gunna head up and work from the apartment."

Lester nodded. They parted ways and Ranger to the stairs to seven, not wanting to get stuck in the elevator if the power was to go out again. Shaking his head he opened the door to his apartment.

Settling on the couch with a bottle of water he sighed. Was he working too hard? Naw. He'd worked harder and longer hours then this without hallucinating. "Maybe I'm finally losing it."

"I don't think so."

He jumped and looked around. There she was leaning against the breakfast bar. "I actually think you more sane now then you've ever been. But," she shrugged, "what do I know?"

Ranger looked at his bottle of water. "Now I know I'm crazy."

She moved from the bar to sit next to him on the couch. "You don't listen do you." He ignored her. "Great, the cold shoulder. Fantastic idea." She glanced at him. "That's it. What is your problem?"

He turned. "What?"

"What is your problem? You can't talk to me? Listen to me? Even acknowledge me?"

Ranger was nonplused. "My problem? My PROBLEM!" He stood. "Here I am minding my own business and some figment of my imagination pops in and starts hassling me. And you wonder what my problem is?"

He had been gesturing wildly during his outburst. Now that he was finished he faced her again. She looked taken aback.

"Well, sorry." She looked as crestfallen as he felt. What was his problem? Yelling at some woman. Damn he felt like a jerk. "I mean, it's not like I have any control over these things."

"I'm sorry."

She looked up and studied him. "You really mean that. You think that even though I'm fucking up your life that you still shouldn't have gone off like that. You're really sorry, though," she paused, thinking, "You still think you deserve some answers."

It was his turn to study her. "You're really perceptive."

She smiled. "Not really." She patted the seat next to her. "I suppose I should give you some answers."

He sat. "Why are you here?"

She shrugged. "You let me in." He waited for more. "Actually, its been a while since I've been invited in and I couldn't not take the opportunity. Besides," she smiled at him. "You needed me."

"Needed you?"

She nodded.

"How did I need you?"

"You couldn't make up your mind. You need me to help you make decisions. That is my job after all."


	4. Chapter 4

The Cricket 

**Last Time: **"You couldn't make up your mind. You need me to help you make decisions. That is my job after all."

Chapter Four 

"You're job?" She nodded. "You're job is to make my decisions?"

She smiled but shook her head. "To help you make you're decisions. I can't do that for you."

He sighed. "It certainly would make things easier."

"Where's the fun in that? Having someone else make decisions for you?"

He nodded in agreement. "Anyways," she said, "I wouldn't be here if you weren't having decision making problems in the first place."

He took another sip of his water. "That's what you meant by me letting you in."

She cocked her head to the side. "You're taking this surprisingly well. And calm I might add."

"I've figured that it's just a dream and I'll wake up eventually."

"Okay," she said slowly, "whatever flips your switch."

000oooo000

The first rays of sunlight made their way through his curtains, making warm beams across the carpet of his bedroom. But it wasn't the sun that woke him it was his alarm. Groaning he rolled over and turned it off. Slowly he started his day with a shower, a cup of coffee and the daily paper. Four inches of fresh snowfall was coating the streets today. Another day being out of commission.

Ranger loaded up and was about to head down to five when someone called his name. "Hey Rangeman, you forgot something."

He turned, had said his thanks and was about to leave again when he came to his senses. He turned again. "Morning," she said.

It just stood there. "Um, have a good day. It should be slow, what with the snow and all."

He nodded, not knowing what else to do or say and made his way to his office.

So everything that happened yesterday wasn't a dream. Or was he still sleeping? The dream not over? _Get a grip, Mañoso. You're going crazy. You think some chick is gunna help make up your mind. But remember what she said. She doesn't think your crazy. Yeah, what kind of hallucination thinks your crazy for seeing them?_

I am really happy with all of the reviews I've gotten already. I'm sorry for the short chapters. I'm trying to keep this light and fast. They should get longer soon. –Cokkii


	5. Chapter 5

The Cricket 

**Last Time: **So everything that happened yesterday wasn't a dream. Or was he still sleeping? The dream not over? _Get a grip, Mañoso. You're going crazy. You think some chick is gunna help make up your mind. But remember what she said. She doesn't think your crazy. Yeah, what kind of hallucination thinks your crazy for seeing them?_

Chapter Five 

The morning was as normal as normal was anymore. Ranger ate his breakfast of a bagel and coffee after his morning run and shower. He was planning out his day. First he was going to finish the paperwork on his desk. Second, he was going to check up on the accounts, he didn't have any meetings planned the rest of the week and he wanted to make sure it stayed that way. Third he needed to run by the bonds office and collect any skips that may have jumped.

His day proceeded as planned for the most part and all was moving slowly. Ranger tried not to dwell on the absence of his hallucination. It was a good thing it was gone. He took the elevator from the fifth floor to the garage jumped in his Turbo and speed off to the office. When he pulled up he noticed Steph's mini parked out front. Great, he could ask he about the distraction he needed tomorrow night.

The office took its normal hush as he entered, something that he secretly loved. Lula, Connie and Stephanie were chatting over a box of donuts as usual. "Morning ladies. Babe." He nodded. "Any files for me, Connie?"

She nodded and pointed to a stack at the edge of her desk. He was about to make his exit when he made his move. "Babe, can I talk to you?" And he walked out and into the ally.

She followed. "What's up?"

He pinned her to the wall. "I need you for a distraction tomorrow night. You interested?"

He watched as she gulped and nodded. He loved the effect he had on her. "Great. Pick you up at 8?"

Again, she nodded. He smiled and lean in for a kiss. They both pulled away breathless. "8 it is." And he walked to his Turbo, got in and pulled away. He was a mile away from the office when he got the scare of his life.

"So, who was the 'Babe'?"

She was back.

"Damn you! Why must you pop into my life like that?" She had startled him so bad that he almost swerved into a light post.

She shrugged. "You bring me in."

"Can't I give you a door to knock on or a phone to call or some kind of announcement that lets me know you'll appear?"

"Only when you least expect it."

"Great."

"So, who was the 'Babe'?" She repeated. He glanced over at her. She was sitting in the passenger seat, seatbelt on and everything. He eyed her.

"What does it matter to you? And does it help?" He gestured. "The seatbelt? Does it help?"

She looked down. "Nope, I guess not. You just normally where them and this is how you pictured me."

"What exactly are you to me?"

"What is your 'Babe' to you?"

He glared at her. "Tit for tat, Rangeman."

He sighed. It wouldn't matter, telling a hallucination. What would they do with the information? "That's Stephanie. Plum. She's the Eliza to my Higgins."

"Your 'Babe'." She nodded, understanding. "Your everything."

"What?! No, no. Its not like that."

She looked puzzled. "Sure it is. I mean that kiss wasn't the kiss you would give a relative or co-worker. That was a kiss that you would begin a night to remember with."

He avoided the topic. "Tit for tat, figment."

"Fine." She straightened in her seat. "First of all I'm not a hallucination, though you are the only person who can see, hear and talk to me. I'm you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, sorta. You know those little voices in your head when you try t make a decision or are having an inner battle?"

He nodded.

"That's me. I guess you would call me you conscience."

"My conscience."

"That's as close as I can get to an explanation."

"Okay, fine. But why are you visible to me. I've never heard of that before."

"It's because you don't listen. You haven't had trouble making a decision in a very long time but now I guess you are."

"What decision?"

"I'm guessing it involves your 'Babe'."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Cricket**

**Last Time: **"... I guess you would call me you conscience."

"My conscience."

"That's as close as I can get to an explanation."

"Okay, fine. But why are you visible to me. I've never heard of that before."

"It's because you don't listen. You haven't had trouble making a decision in a very long time but now I guess you are."

"What decision?"

"I'm guessing it involves your 'Babe'."

**Chapter Six**

They had made it back to the RangeMan building without incident. Ranger had decided it would be in his best interest to ignore her. On the ride up to the seventh floor he had called the control room letting them know he was offline.

Ranger made himself comfortable on his couch with a bottle of water and a basketball game. The game was well in the 3rd quarter before his conscience decided to speak again. "You know, Steph might be more likely to get closer to you if you told her a little about yourself. I'm she's an open book and she hardly knows anything about you. Sure, she knows about Julie and Rachel and Ron. She's been to the apartment and she's seen the fact that you have an interest in her but she doesn't know how much of an intrest."

He sighed. "What are you doing in there?" Her voice was coming from inside his bedroom.

"I'm cleaning." She called back. "Ella really does a great job."

"Then why are you cleaning?"

"Because you're bored."

He scrubbed a hand across his face. "But I don't clean when I'm bored."

"Steph does."

He paused. "So?"

He could practically hear her shrug. "So you've given me her mannerisms. You're thinking about her."

"Great."

She came out of the bedroom, put the cleaning supplies away, took a beer out of the fridge and sat down next to him on the couch. He watched her all the while.

"Where did you get the cleaning stuff?"

"You gave them to me." She took a sip of beer. And he snatched it out of her hands.

"Hey!"

"It's only one in the afternoon. You don't need this."

"No but you ant one so give it back. If you can't drink it then I should be able to." She snatched it back and took another swig.

They sat in silence and watched the rest of the game. "So you think I should tell her more about me?"

She nodded. "It would be a start. How can you start a relationship on secrets and lies?"

He nodded and silence descended again. "So what do I call you?"

She shrugged. "Anything you want."

"A help you are."

"Well, you asked."

"Do you have a name?"

"Jiminy."

"What kind of name is that?"

"I dunno you thought of it. It's the name of that cricket in that's kids movie."

"So, you're named after a cricket."

"Hey it works."

"I don't like it."

"Then change it."

She stood and walked into the kitchen, tossed her empty bottle in the trash. Just as she entered he living room there was a knock on the door. In the time it took Ranger to look from the door to where she stood, she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Cricket**

**Last Time: **She stood and walked into the kitchen, tossed her empty bottle in the trash. Just as she entered the living room there was a knock on the door. In the time it took Ranger to look from the door to where she stood, she was gone.

**Chapter Seven**

Ranger sighed and got up to answer the door. It was Tank. "Hey man."

"Yeah?"

Tank made his way inside. "Just coming to see how you doin'. Its not like you to take a day off." He sat in the seat Ranger had vacated. "Somethin' up with the Bombshell?"

Ranger shrugged and sat in the recliner. "No, I was just…"

Tank leaned forward. "Just what?"

Ranger felt heat begin to creep up his neck. "I was, have decided to, um, pursue her." Jezze, he never felt more awkward. A huge smile crept its way onto Tanks face.

"Congrats man. 'Bout time you gunna make your move." Tank stood and walked over to give Ranger a slap on the back. "Hope it all works out for you two."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

Then Tank was gone. Great now it was going to be all over RangeMan that he was gong after Steph.

He got the feeling he was being watched and opened his eyes to her. She smiled. "Congratulations."

He nodded. "So, are you going to help m with this?"

She shrugged. "It's what I'm here for."

Despite himself, he smiled. "Great. Let's get started.

000oooo000

They were up half the night. Around one in the morning Ranger felt like he needed some action so he took himself down to the gym. She didn't follow him, leaving him to the mind in his head. His thought swirled from the conversation they had just had. She had really given him a lot to think about. He stopped. He needed to give her a name. It was getting too tedious to keep referring to her as 'she'.

What was cricket in another language? Kricket in German. Cricket in Spanish and Portuguese. Siriss was Norwegian. Siriss. He kinda liked it. Siri. Even better. Why better then Jiminy.

With that decided he finished up his work out and made his way back upstairs, into his apartment and into his shower. When he had finished with that he had planned to go to bed but there was someone in his way.

Siri was curled up on the bed, out cold. Any other person would be worried if the physical representation of their mind was asleep but Ranger was too used to her acting human. He smiled as he crawled into the other side of the bed and fell asleep. They had discussed this, along with his plan for tomorrow.

000oooo000

Hey Readers! Thanks for all of the great reviews. I am thrilled you like it so much. I have a question, what do think of her name, Siri? If you don't like it send me another name and I can change it. Anyways, keep reading. -Cokkii


	8. Chapter 8

**The Cricket**

**Last Time: **Siri was curled up on the bed, out cold. Any other person would be worried if the physical representation of their mind was asleep but Ranger was too used to her acting human. He smiled as he crawled into the other side of the bed and fell asleep. They had discussed this, along with his plan for tomorrow.

**Chapter Eight**

The morning came sooner then Ranger would like. Because of his late night workout, he skipped his run and went straight down to the fifth floor. "I want tonight to go off without a hitch. Every man on this op. will be wired. I want GPS, panic button, wire prepared for Steph. Nothing can go wrong tonight."

Tank leaned over to Lester and Bobby. "Yeah, he's hoping to get laid in the near future." They held back their laughter, but only just. Ranger glared.

000oooo000

The day was well on it's way to it end when Siri made her first appearance. Ranger was in the Turbo on his way to pick up Steph for the distraction. "So, are you going to make your move before or after the op.?"

"What would you suggest?"

"Well, I wouldn't go all out and ask her before, it might distract her and get her hurt but I might make a small suggestion, like, 'Good luck, Babe, I'll see you outside' or something like that. Don't tell her with your words, but with your actions."

"With my actions," the closer they got to Steph's apartment the more nervous and more apprehensive.

"Don't worry. Sure, there is that chance that it won't work out but then it simply wasn't meant to be." She offered.

He pulled in the lot and turned off the engine, though he sat in the car for a minute. "I have a bad feeling about tonight."

"Puhh." Siri scoffed. "It's just because you have so much to loose. You just need to relax and go with the flow. Do what seems natural and what feels like you should do."

"Well," Ranger sucked in a breath and blew it out, "at least your comfortable."

She smiled and Ranger made his way up to the apartment.

000oooo000

Ranger had a hard time keeping his calm on the drive to the bar. The closer and closer they got the worse and worse his feeling got. Something was wrong, yet in the back of his head he knew that Siri wasn't worried.

"So who's the mark?" Steph's voice broke his zone. He turned to glance at her. She was wearing a short jean skirt, black nylons and a red halter with no back. Her hair was teased and her makeup was flawless.

"Justin Evin. He was arrested for rape and domestic abuse. I don't want you to go alone with him. If he tries to take you anywhere but out the front I want you to make a scene, one of the guys will come get you. Hal, Cal, Lester and Woody are inside. We'll be waiting for you out front."

She nodded and looked at the bars front door. He took the file picture back from her and handed her her panic button, wire and GPS. He grabbed her hand when she reached for them. He waited until she looked up into his eyes. He held her gaze as he spoke. "Be careful." The he smiled. "And good luck." And he sent her on her way.

000oooo000

Ranger was sitting in the Turbo, his ear piece in, listening to the bar chatter as Steph schmoozed. Siri was looking through the windshield, watching the bar.

"Ranger, what's coming through on the wire?" She asked, moving closer to the window.

"Bar chatter."

"Nothing else?" She asked. Something in her voice made him look over at her.

"No, why?" The bad feeling was coming back.

"'Cause I think that's our girl." And she was gone.

Ranger whipped his head around and saw that Siri was right. Steph was there in the side alley, being dragged by the skip. The bar chatter was still ringing in his ear.

"Everybody move in. Side alley. Suspect has Steph. Move!"

He jumped out of the car and raced to her side, just ahead of him he saw Lester and Hal rush out of the side door. To his other side, Tank and Bobby rush to the rescue. Seeing so many people rushing towards them, Justin tossed Steph aside and made a break for it. Bobby, Hal and Ranger stopped at Steph's side while Tank and Lester ran after Evin.

"Steph? You okay? How are you feeling?" Bobby was asking all the questions. Ranger just grabbed her hand and held on.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Cricket**

**Last Time: **"Steph? You okay? How are you feeling?" Bobby was asking all the questions. Ranger just grabbed her hand and held on.

**Chapter Nine**

Bobby helped Steph to sit up. Her hands were scrapped up from hitting the ground, her arms had the beginning of bruises, and her lip was split. Ranger's heart was pounding in his chest and he hoped that she couldn't feel it through their joined hands.

Bobby pulled an alcohol wipe out of his pocket and began to clean up her scratches. All the while he was asking her questions, she would nod her answers and make one word replies. Once he had done all he could he gave a nod of his head and Ranger helped her up.

Together they walked to the Turbo and got in. They were halfway back to her apartment when she spoke. "I'm so sorry Ranger. I tried to do what you told me but …" she took a breath.

"It's not your fault, Babe. We were listening and should have realized sooner. We're the ones who should be sorry." He looked down at his hands; they were white on the steering wheel.

Steph shook her head. "No, I let him get the upper hand. You were outside, how were you supposed to know?"

"Steph," he took her hand again and rested it on his thigh. "It's our job, we should have been listening more closely, should have had men in that alley, should had more in the bar. There are so many things we could have done to prevent this."

This brought them to the apartment. Ranger helped her out of the car, into the elevator, down the hall, into her apartment and onto the couch. When he was sure that she was going to say where he put her he went into her bathroom for the first aid kit. They spent the rest of the night in silence, Ghostbusters in the background.

Just as the sun was rising, Ranger carried Steph's sleeping form into the bedroom and tucked her in. He was almost out the door when he decided to leave a note.

_Babe, lunch with me? –R_

000oooo000

Back at RangeMan Ranger and the team were in the post op meeting. Everyone was going over their positions and what they saw. Ranger was trying to find the holes. How did he get her outside without any of their team noticing?

The meeting revealed nothing. No clues or ideas or brainwaves. Evin's was in custody and wouldn't be receiving bond. It was 11:30 when Ranger's phone rang. It was Steph.

"Yo yourself. I got your note. Am I too late?"

He smiled. "I would never deny you food."

"Great. Your place in 20?"

"Come up to seven."

"'Kay."

"See you in 20."

"Bye."

"Bye."

As he hung up he realized something, "You actually said good-bye." He nodded. "Wow. Won't your momma be proud."

He sent Siri a glare and called Ella for a lunch for two.

"Where does your sense of humor come from? I'm never that sarcastic."

Siri shrugged. "You wish you could be." She settled down on the arm of the couch. "So what's your plan? What move are you going to make?"

"I'm not too sure. Probably make small talk and offer information if it leads to it."

Siri looked appreciative. "That's actually a really good move. You should probably not get too heavy. Keep it light and friendly. Be honest and answer her questions."

There was a knock on the door and Ella walked in. For a split second Ranger panicked. Siri was his secret and he didn't know what he would do if someone found out about her. What would they think? But when she didn't say anything he became confused. "I brought you pasta salad and turnovers for dessert. Drinks are in the fridge."

"Thank you, Ella."

"No problem. I hope you and Steph have a nice lunch." She gave him a smile and left, closing the door behind her.

Ranger tuned on Siri. "Why didn't she see you?"

Siri looked shocked. "I told you. Only you can see, hear and talk to me."

"Why?"

She looked scared. "Because I'm you. I don't really exist on the physical plane. Everything I do and touch is fake. When you talk to me, you're not really talking. It's all in your head."

He was getting angry and he didn't know why. But the angrier he got the more scared Siri got. "What?"

"It's like a dream. You think, while you're sleeping, that you are living that reality, when in truth, you're just asleep."

"This is just a dream?" He said quietly.

Siri shook her head. "No, no. You're awake. Ella was real. The food she left is real. Steph is on her way too. That's real. The only thing that isn't is me. I'm just a figment of your imagination, not to sound clichéd or anything but…" She shrugged. She was claming down, becoming more comfortable.

"Okay," Ranger was still unsure. "I think I get it. I think."

"You get it." He looked up at her. "You have to. I'm you. Meaning you're just telling yourself all of this." He nodded.

"I'll ever get used to this."

Before she could reply, Steph knocked.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Cricket**

**Last Time: **I'll ever get used to this."

Before she could reply, Steph knocked.

**Chapter Ten**

Ranger gave one last look at where Siri had once stood before walking to the door. But before he opened it he took a deep breath. Steph looked great, she wore blue jeans paired with a purple long sleeve under a Rangers jersey. The cut on her cheek had scabbed and was healing nicely and the scrapes on her hand weren't as bad as the night before.

"Hey Babe, lookin' good."

Steph blushed. "Thanks."

Ranger stood aside to let her by and closed the door. Ella had left the pasta on the breakfast bar. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Um, yeah. Sure." She stuttered.

Ranger smiled and pulled to bottles of juice out of the fridge. For most of the meal they ate in comfortable silence but true to herself Steph could be kept quite for long. "So, what's with the free meal? You don't feel sorry for last night do you?"

Slowly he set his fork down. "Well, I do but I was planning to ask you over before last night. Why? Not used to a lunch with no evil intentions?"

Steph rolled her eyes. "It's not that. It's just…" She shrugged, "This doesn't feel free of motive.'

Ranger gave her a half smile. "It's not."

"Oh."

His grin grew wider. "I actually wanted to get to know you better."

She scoffed. "My life's an open book Ranger."

He settled himself. "Well, I know next to nothing about your childhood."

"Not much happened. I jumped off the roof trying to fly. Had a run in with a train. Worked at the Tasty Pastry. Nothing."

"I once ran my brother over with my bike and broke his leg. I was pretending I had just won some great race. My momma nearly skinned me." He turned towards her. "You can't tell me you never got in trouble because you did something to your sister."

Steph was stunned. "Wow."

"What?"

"First you said good-bye on the phone with me, then you invite me to lunch and now you're offering information about yourself." She squinted at him. "Who are you and what have you done with Ranger Manoso?"

"I'm right here, Babe."

000oooo000

They had finished lunch. Neither had wanted to end their conversation but Steph had to help Lula with a couple of skips then had to play carpool for her Grandmother. When Ranger closed the door he couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

"Okay lover boy, how'd it go?"

"None of your business, Siri."

She cocked her head to the side ad smiled. "Too bad I already know." She paused. "Siri?"

"Cricket."

She smiled. "I like it."

000oooo000

It snowed again that night. Ranger could just picture Steph curled up on her couch, wrapped in a comforter, watching Ghostbusters, drinking hot chocolate. He had just finished his shower when he heard the TV on. And there she was, Siri, watching TV, just as Steph would, hot chocolate and all.

"That's just creepy."

Siri just shrugged. "Get used to it marshmallow man."

Ranger raised an eyebrow. "Stay Puft, destroyer of man kind. It just popped out."

"Sure it did."

"You made me."

"I have no control over my thoughts."

He moved back into his bedroom and was just falling asleep when he hears. "G'nite, lover boy."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Cricket**

**Last Time: **"Stay Puft, destroyer of man kind. It just popped out."

"Sure it did."

"You made me."

"I have no control over my thoughts."

He moved back into his bedroom and was just falling asleep when he hears. "G'nite, lover boy."

**Chapter Eleven**

The next few days passed without incident. There was another foot of snow on the ground and all was quite. Ranger hadn't seen Steph since that night and Siri was keeping quite, for the most part. Siri actually spent most of her time on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, drinking hot chocolate and watching Ghostbusters.

Ranger hadn't had the chance to talk to Steph or go to the bonds office with all of the paperwork he liked to put off. He had just entered his apartment after a long day when his phone rang. Contemplating as it rang Siri yelled, "it could be Steph."

Sighing he picked it up. "Yo."

"Is that anyway to answer the phone, Carlito?"

He cringed. "Sorry, momma."

"You're lucky you run that business you do or I would string you up."

"Can I help you momma?"

"Of course you can dear," she said, "I want you to come to dinner with your girl tonight."

"She's not my girl."

"Of course she is. The boys seem fond of her and I expect her to be here."

Knowing that he couldn't win he caved. "I'll try momma. I don't know if she has plans. And you know my job…"

"Is utterly unpredictable. I still expect you to be here, you have plenty of people capable to take over for a coupe of hours." And before he could say otherwise, she hung up.

Putting the phone back on his belt, he sighed. "I guess that's why you don't say good-bye. You never have to."

"Ha ha."

Siri smiled from her position on the couch. She was still wrapped in her blanket but had her head tilted back to see him. "You're going to hurt yourself," he told her. She ust shrugged and returned to her movie.

Ranger walked into the bathroom and took a shower. When he opened his bottle of Bulgari gel he heard a sigh come from the living room. It made him smile. After his shower he decided to make another move and wore a navy blue button up and black slacks. It was dark but there was color, and not only will it surprise Steph but his mother would approve.

Deciding not to call before he left, he drove to Steph's apartment, Siri in the front seat. "She's going to be mad."

"About what?"

"You not calling. She's not going to be ready and she'll spend all night worrying about how she looks and hating you for it." She replied just as he pulled into her lot.

"She'll get over it."

And just as his door closed he heard, "Don't forget to knock."


End file.
